


Just a Little More

by Sthefy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Also it could be a little bit of canon divergence?, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Based on a sweet fanart, M/M, Starker, Starker Games, Starker SFW, but i tried, but oh well, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: After defeating Thanos, all Tony wanted in his life was to be a good father, be there for Morgan and avoid as much as possible anything related to the Avengers. Living a simple life without many strong emotions, yes, that seemed simple.He did not expect a simple letter would change his life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 58





	Just a Little More

**Just a little more**

***Prompt: Secret Admirer Valentine´s Day**

After an exhausting day at work, Tony Stark dedicated the afternoon to his workshop. When he finished, he wiped the sweat off his forehead when he finished with some repairs of his last suit. I knew in advance that J.A.R.V.I.S. He timed his time and would tell him the exact number of hours, with minutes and seconds from when he had last slept.

With a reluctant step, wearing gray sports monkeys and one of his faithful black flannels, Tony walked to the kitchen, removing generous portions of the pizza, left over from the previous night, serving them quickly in a bowl to heat them later in The microwave, just enough. Of course, I could call to order fresh pizza, but the truth is that at this point in the afternoon he was so hungry, he wasn't sure if he could wait long.

After defeating Thanos, it seemed as if all the aspirations he once had vanished in a blink. Those past five years, during the snap, Tony had become accustomed to country life, and living in the city didn't attract him much but he did it for Morgan, so he could enjoy the best education. His daughter deserves the best and he was more than willing to give it to her, more now that her mother was no longer with them. All Tony wanted in the remainder of life was to be a good father, be there for Morgan and avoid anything related to the Avengers as much as possible.

Basically, days after defeating Thanos, Tony defected. He supported them in spirit and occasionally in money too, but it was no longer the same. Tony knew it, and the others too. It was a decision that surprised many, but they dared not question it. After all, it was Tony who snapped his fingers. He risked his own life and if it hadn't been for Stephen Strange, then Tony wouldn't be alive to tell. From that day on, he was recognized as a hero, a well deserved title.

As he ate his piece of pizza, Tony thought about how empty the Avengers Tower was now. According to the last thing he had heard thanks to Rhodes, it was that the boys had followed a hint of H.Y.D.R.A. and apparently, they had everything under control because Tony had not received any call or message from them. Instead of allowing sadness to flood his being, Tony wanted to be practical and as soon as he stepped on his laboratory, he knew that at least that way he could take advantage of time and immerse himself with total tranquility and silence in some of his projects, those that unintentionally had neglected for so many months, and now they were finally being taken care of.

When the sound of the microwave chimed, Tony recalled that he still had one of his favorite beers in the freezer, so he went for it, pulling out a striking apple green can and opening it right away. He sat comfortably on the counter with his pizza plate resting on his hand, and allowed himself to drink a long drink of beer with his right hand.

Tony looked straight ahead, losing himself in his thoughts as he ate.

For years, Tony Stark had participated in countless fights, fights in which he had not even wanted to participate in the first place, although each had a common goal: Tony defended something he wanted to protect.

And inexplicably, young Peter Parker's face appeared in his mind. That, far from frightening him, comforted him.

At least in a way, he was still his mentor. Peter needed someone to help him, someone who was with him in the process of assimilating that effectively, five years of his life passed during the Click. Peter was going through a critical moment in his life when he didn't even know how old he was. At first glance, it seemed that he didn't care when the reality was different. Only this time, Peter did his best to hide it.

Tony wanted to be close to the boy and at the same time, he wanted to keep his distance with him, so against all odds, he sent his curriculum to school and that's how he ended up being his physics teacher. Strange, right? Tony shook his head, he had been looking for a part-time job in the morning, while Morgan was in kindergarden.

* * *

_“There it is… the love of my life is watching me. Quick, Parker. Make your move. ”_

"Mr. Parker", said the relentless Tony Stark, a man who was much older than him, someone who tripled his age, a man who everybody could easily confuse him as if he were his father. And that was everything Peter needed to forget everything he was about to do. Under his intense gaze, Peter increasingly felt anxious. He wanted to eliminate that moody expression on Mr Stark´s face, didn't look good on Tony's face, he made him look a little older.

After his wake-up call, the class passed without any incident, Peter devoted all his attention to his favorite teacher. Outside, he looked calm, but Peter was thinking of some plan to conquer him. I knew Tony Stark was already divorced, or so that was what everyone said.

Valentine was approaching and it would be silly of him not to seize the opportunity. He wanted to confess, Peter wanted to express his feelings towards Tony Stark, but he didn't feel courageous enough to ask him out. Because in what universe would your favorite teacher date a high school student? When it came to matters of the heart, bravery suddenly vanished, and Peter was speechless.

However, Peter had sworn to himself that this year would challenge his reality. Albert Einstein had said that if one tried the same thing expecting different results, it was idiots.

Peter had spent most of his Christmas vacation thinking about how to declare his love to Tony Stark, perhaps without frightening him too much? He had even drawn their names together with hearts, demons.

With some shame l imagine what he would say to the millionaire with him in front, Peter ventured into the art of being romantic. I watched countless love movies, some straight and other gay, obviously enjoying the latter more and blushing too much to imagine being naked in front of Tony sometime.

He began to be interested in the language of flowers, studying each one of them and trying to memorize the meaning of each one in order to offer them according to the context of each occasion.

Peter would soon discover that love, true love, made people change; transforming them for good. It was true what Aunt May said, love could make you a better person.

Peter could still remember Stark's confused look when he saw a rose perched on his desk, on top of one of his workbooks, minutes before class began. Peter stared at Stark's thoughtful expression on his face and when he looked up, his eyes met for a moment, Peter felt uncovered. Plus that feeling evaporated when seconds later, Miss Danvers, her favorite History teacher, came smiling towards her favorite teacher.

Seeing that scene tore his young heart a little. Because he saw this again as a cruel reminder that Ton Stark was impossible for him. The distance, the time, the thoughts of society ... there were many things that could separate them. Whereas Peter, technically, was under 21.

* * *

Peter realized that if he wanted to conquer the man of his dreams, then it would have to be through Tony´s stomach.

It was from there that he decided to learn to cook.

As soon as he discovered that strawberry was Tony's favorite fruit, Peter began to be interested in all types and dishes where strawberries were included. From cutting it to pieces, to the simplest, like strawberry juice, which Peter hadn't tried before in his life, but he realized that it was really delicious. Over time, I began to understand Tony's taste for that particular fruit.

Secretly, before school, Peter gathered courage to leave a dessert made of strawberries on Tony's desk, a small gift loaded with all his love. Peter stared at his work for a moment, imagining that someone else could take advantage of the situation, quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote _“This is for you. From your secret admirer, Pink ”_

A little more confident and also a bit proud of himself, Peter stared at his work for a moment and before raising anyone else suspicions, he left the classroom, looking for Ned or Michelle to talk to them a little while they wait for their class.

So when Tony discovered his gift, he was very surprised at first. His fingers caressed the little note, inspecting it. Pink? He didn't know anyone named Pink, but of course, he wasn't going to miss the little strawberry cake that appeared mysteriously on his desk.

A small smile sprang from his lips and when he bit it, Tony knew almost instantly that strawberry cake is the best he has ever tasted. I needed more.

And his admirer Pink did not disappoint him.

Tony was so ecstatic about those sweets, those strawberry-covered chocolates, that he didn't realize how close Peter was sometimes to him, when they enjoyed their free time together. Tony kept helping him improve his suit and the boy tried as much as possible not to lose himself in excess with his romantic fantasies. If Tony were more attentive to his expressions, then perhaps he would have guessed his secret.

Sometimes he forgot that Peter could be an open book, only with him.

"When are you going to tell him, dude?" Ned asked him one afternoon after school. He still thought they were living in some kind of crazy dream where Tony Stark taught them amazing things in Physics class, but since he had started dating Betty, Ned had told himself that if all this was also some kind of dream, then he didn't want wake.

"I don't know, Ned. It's just ... I like how we are so far.

"Well, Valentine is coming." Ned remind him. "If you won't do something, then maybe Miss Danvers or someone else, make plans with him that day."

In response, Peter frowned and a little annoyed, hurried over his steps, leaving his friend walking alone back home.

While at home, Peter took a piece of paper and sheet and with some anger, began to capture everything that his heart felt distressed, everything he wanted to say to Tony Stark, his idol and friend, in person. The truth was that Peter was very afraid, of being hurt, of being rejected in a so coldly way. He knew Tony and he knew his character, even in his nightmares he always saw himself being rejected by Tony. Those words saying: _"Peter, you're very young,"_ _"Peter, we can't ..."_ and that only increased his fears.

When he finished writing the letter, he knew it would be a matter of time for Tony to find out his identity, the real one. After all, he was his teacher, he _could know_ his handwriting… but Peter was not frightened. He would conquer Tony Stark and confess his love even if he is the last thing he does in life ...

...after saving the city, of course. From his window he could see how a gang of thieves wanted to storm the grocery store. Without much regard, Peter put on his mask and went out the window.

The duty called.

* * *

Generally, Friday was the happiest of the week at school, since it was the beginning of the weekend. Only students who were in detention, would wake up early tomorrow to fulfill their punishment. And Tony was more than happy to have his day off tomorrow. In his mind, he already imagined going for a walk with Morgan and maybe thinking a little about his secret... admirer. Right. When Tony opened his locker, a family card slid to land on the ground. Tony had been missed the letter a little, he knew that Pink had been writing missives before, but this letter... wow, its contents looked more extensive and emotional than the previous ones.

As he walked, he began to read it without knowing that a pair of eyes silently watched him. Tony was moved by the sweet content the letter expressed. It read so... _pure_ , so innocent. From the bottom of his heart Tony wanted to give "Pink" a chance, a real chance to at least talk openly about the matter, about their feelings. In more than one time his secret admirer had been expressed in his letters that he actually didn't care about his status or his money, that he also wanted to be there for Morgan and that he wanted to know him a little more. And all of that was just all Tony needed right now in his life. A partner, a confident, a _sweet lover_. Someone who can rely on all important momenst in his life. In Morgan´s life. From now on. 

Everytime he thinks about it that unknown sensation flooded again in Tony's body, and that sensation grow powerful as long as he saw that _particular_ calligraphy.

Peter Parker's face always persisted on his mind. And with a mysterious smile on his lips, Tony sat in his office and looked for a pen to write his answer.

 _Just a little more_ , he told himself.

He only needed a little more time and then he´d be able to walk hand in hand with his _young_ secret admirer, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Sorry for my grammar mistakes, I´ll correct them as soon as possible.


End file.
